From Hueco Mundo, With Love
by Zetsumei3
Summary: How Will Seireitei React When There Are A Series Of Brash Incidents Inside The Confines of the Protective Wall of Seki Seki? *Note: I Do Not Own Bleach, Its Materials, or Its Information*
1. Three Years Later

Well, Here's A Bleach One I'm Doing

Please Enjoy!

* * *

: Three Years Later :

Ichigo looked out, into the mass of buildings that was Seireitei. From his vantage point atop the thirteenth division's barracks. HIS barracks, he reminded himself. He was still getting use to the new arrangement. After he had beaten Aizen, Gin, and Tosen, along with the Arrancar, he had returned to Seireitei after being sent a request by Yamamoto. An offer to join the Gotei 13, as a captain. He smiled, remembering how Yamamoto had explained it.

"Ukitake, you will be transferred to the Ninth division, the new partner of Eight division. You and Kyoraku have always gotten along well. Ichigo will take your place." Kyoraku, at this speck of information, hauled Ukitake off to drink in celebration. Nanao had followed, muttering about his insanity.

"Mayuri and his…daughter," Yamamoto had continued, "Were both killed. In short, we're in need of a new twelfth division captain and lieutenant. Urahara has offered his captainship, and Yoruichi has offered to become the lieutenant."

"Abarai Renji, you are hereby promoted to Captain of fifth squad." The next sighting of Renji had been a blur of movement, as he started shouting joyously, looking for Kyoraku to celebrate.

"Isshin, my old friend, has also graciously offered to take the third division's spot of captain as his own. He denied taking fourth back as his own, deciding Unohana was doing a better job" With that, the meeting had ended. Ichigo had stayed after, wondering something. He had asked Yamamoto who his Lieutenant would be. Yamamoto had merely smiled, saying that she was waiting at the barracks of the thirteenth division.

This had all been a mere month ago, but Ichigo's fame had spread throughout the Academy before that, and him becoming a captain was already well known. During the three years before the meeting, Sado, Orihime, and himself had all completed high school. Chad had accompanied him to Seireitei, and now taught at the academy, teaching students control, and assisting them in unleashing their powers. Due to his help, the amount of students who obtained Shikai was at an all-time high. Orihime transferred from Seireitei to the Human world, repetitively. She was the head of the Kurosaki clinic where Yuzu and Karin still lived and help run, while they themselves attended high school. Orihime came to visit everyone, in addition to helping the fourth division heal many people, almost all of which seemed to apparently be from eleventh division.

Ichigo smiled, shaking his head, "I never thought SHE would be my Lieutenant…" There was a knock at the door, to which he answered, "Yes, what is it?"

The door opened, revealing Rukia. Her shihakusho hadn't changed, except she now wore a lieutenant badge on her left arm, "Ichigo, get your ass moving! We have to greet the new arrivals." Ichigo smiled, placing his haori on snugly. The Japanese thirteen was shiny and new. Zangetsu went on next, the cloth-encased blade that he had slung across his back effortlessly, a reminder of the past, hiding the number on his back from sight.

He walked out, following Rukia, down the stairs. To the awaiting students. To the beginning of a new career. To his life as a full-fledged shinigami captain.

Ichigo stood at the end of the row of captains. They were in numerical order, meaning Ichigo was at the end, on the far right, and Yamamoto to the far left, if you were seeing it from the student's perspective. Not students, Ichigo corrected himself. If you saw it from the perspective of the new, full-fledged shinigami.

There were quite a lot of students, which Ichigo took as both a good and bad sign. It meant the ranks of the Gotei 13 would be once more filled. Since Aizen had been dealt with, there had been an influx of hollows in the real world, all of which seemed to be quite powerful. Whatever was causing this was still under debate. Ichigo thought of how many shinigami had been lost, thanks to being ill prepared for the assault they had been faced with upon appearing in the Human World. Ichigo shook his head, clearing his thoughts, as Yamamoto began the ceremonies.

"Welcome, former academy graduates," He started, his slow calculating voice not betraying a hint of emotion, "You all have become full fledged shinigami, and as such you must choose what division you feel you are most suited for."

He gestured along the row of captains, behind which stood their respective Lieutenants, "In turn, the captains of each division will be introducing themselves, and their Lieutenants. I would ask them to be brief in their speeches," he seemed to eye Kenpachi as he finished, "And _inviting_."

He started telling about himself, at which point Ichigo lost interest. He nodded his head, threatening sleep, hearing snippets of each captain's speech.

"…Remember to be careful in my barracks. At any turn, I just might dropkick you in the FACE, like I do my son!"

"If you don't like fighting, that's perfectly fine dears."

"….. And this is my Nanao-chan, whom I love!" This was followed by a quick shuffling sound, followed quickly by a rather loud crack, which Ichigo only guessed was Nanao's fist connecting with Kyoraku's forehead.

"Only join my group if you're not afraid to die! Painfully! Slowly! While being taunted by monkeys with whips, and spoons! Rusty spoons! Rusty, blunt spoons! Rust…" Kenpachi's rant was lost from Ichigo as he readied himself for his speech. Which didn't come until a half an hour later. Followed by another wait of three minutes thanks to Kisuke, and finally it was Ichigo's turn.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, captain of the thirteenth division." Even as he spoke, he realized almost every single graduate was murmuring amongst himself or herself, "I've only recently become a captain, and I hope my subordinates will kindly refrain from referring to me as Captain. Ichigo is fine, even Kurosaki. This is Rukia, she is my Lieutenant."

Yamamoto nodded, "Very good, then I give you all free range to choose your captain. Line up behind your chosen captain's Lieutenant, neat and orderly, if you please."

There was a ruffling of cloth, a shuffling of feet, as the shinigami filed into the line they preferred. Ichigo noticed a dark silver haired boy, if he could be called a 'boy'. He stood taller than Sado, by an inch or so. His silver hair was long, going down to his earlobes. Ichigo caught a glimpse of his eyes, which seemed to resemble that of a cat's, albeit they were also dark silver. His zanpakutou, although barely noticeable among the thrall of moving bodies, appeared to be a shirasaya style blade, a katana with no blade guard in layman terms, resembling a bokken when sheathed. He moved to stand behind Kyoraku, a happy smile on his face at being the third person in line.

Ichigo looked at Kenpachi's line, a look of amazement coming over his face. Behind Kenpachi stood someone who was almost equally as tall. The boy behind Kenpachi had black hair, which was styled into a warrior's tail. His zanpakutou was hidden from Ichigo's gaze. Ichigo could've mistaken them for siblings.

Ichigo looked at his own line, which consisted of quite a large group of people. Directly behind him stood a great number of people, who murmured amongst themselves. When Ichigo turned back, he had the feeling every pair of eyes were centered on him. Yamamoto began to speak, and Ichigo made a mental note to learn everyone's names later.

"All right, now that this is settled, the Lieutenants will take you all on a tour of your new barracks. The captains, meanwhile, will resume their normal affairs," Yamamoto eyed Kenpachi heavily, "Most of them will, anyways..."

Kenpachi sighed, "Yamamoto, for the last time, I DIDN'T DESTROY YOUR HOME, DAMN IT!"

Yamamoto eyed him even more heavily. Kenpachi brought his index and thumb up, touching them together, "Okay, maybe a little, but it was mostly Ikkaku's fault!"

"What the hell!!" Came Ikkaku's voice, who had been near an exit for lack of anything better to do, "Like hell it's my fault, I was keeping your fat ass away from the turnips!"

Kenpachi drew his blade, "I didn't give a shit about the stupid turnips!"

Ikkaku's blade came out, and suddenly transformed into its bankai. Almost everyone had been sent to the floor, except the captains and lieutenants. Ichigo looked around. The black haired kid behind Kenpachi was still standing, as was the silver haired one behind Kyoraku. There were other students who had been able to remain standing, but Ichigo didn't have time to see them clearly, before the yelling continued.

Ikkaku started toward Kenpachi, "Oh, you did NOT just insult the turnips!!" They were about to clash, when Yamamoto calmly said, "Next person to fight ANYWHERE except the training grounds, in a designated duel, earns the death penalty," Kenpachi and Ikkaku slowed down, "before which they will be castrated." They both came to a dead halt. They stared at each other in a death glare, before Ikkaku deactivated his bankai, Kenpachi sheathed his blade, and they both ran off, bellowing, "TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS!!"

Ichigo, along with the other captains, all chuckled, shaking their heads. A number of the students also laughed lightly, although they all made sure Kenpachi was out of earshot. The black haired kid that had been behind Kenpachi before ran after him, calling out, "Damn it Uncle, let me kick his ass!"

At this, everyone froze, dead solid. The boy's last words rung through everyone's mind. Even Byakuya had been caught off guard, and he now gaped at the retreating figures. The realization that Kenpachi had a sister was bad enough, but the fact that someone might _mate_ with that sister? It was uncomprehendable.

Kyoraku raised his right hand, "I motion everyone in this room gets wasted beyond measure, in the hopes this fact might be forgotten." Isshin raised his hand, "Motion seconded..."

Unohana raised her hand, "I motion we use the...'Medicinal Herbs' from the 4th division's personal store, to assist in this..." Byakuya's hand rose, "I second that motion..."

Yamamoto raised his hand, "All in favor, say aye."

"Aye..." Came everyone's voice.

"Motion's granted..." Everyone filed out, Unohana sending Hanatarou to fetch the...'Herbs', while Kyoraku lead the way to his store of fine, perfectly aged, ultra powerful, super Sake.

It would be a full three days, before any of them were seen again by anyone besides those with them. In that time frame, neither Kenpachi, Ikkaku, the black haired kid, nor any other member of eleventh division, or any division for that matter, would ever notice every captain and Lieutenant was missing, not to mention an entire class of graduating cadets.

Captain Kyoraku looked out on the training grounds, Nanao to his left. It was time for the annual test, where the recent graduates who had just become full-fledged shinigami would show off their power, techniques, and at the end of it all, would be assigned a number. The eighth division's training grounds were only half full, as usual. Kyoraku stood up, raising his hand, "Would the first contestants, please step forward."

A brown haired boy stepped up onto the platform, a red haired boy taking the other side. They both held their blades at the ready, preparing to unsheathe and attack.

"Remember, there is no killing allowed! Merely knock your opponent unconscious!" He brought his hand down, "Spar!"

The brown haired kid unsheathed his blade, "Shigunaru, Furea!" A blast of fire came from the boy's released zanpakutou, which had two blades extending down over his hands and the hilt. The red haired boy brought his out, "Tate, Kakumau!" his released blade, a shorter version of the original, came out, a trail of green liquid following it. The green liquid expanded, and hardened, landing and hitting the ground. The fire hit the shield, melting it slightly but nothing more. Kyoraku watched the fight unfold, sighing, "Ahh…don't these kids understand to NOT kill each other?" He shook his head.

Nanao checked her clipboard, "Apparently, these two were troublesome in the academy. Neither liked the other, they fought constantly."

Kyoraku took a sip of his sake, "Hm, I wonder why…" A voice came from his right, a calm calculating voice. A deep voice that invited warmth, "Oh, the brown haired one 'accidentally' stole the red haired one's girlfriend." Kyoraku looked at where the voice had come from. To his right sat the silver haired boy, his silver cat-like eyes watching the fight.

The boy did a short wave at Kyoraku, "Kuragari Aisu, at your service, Kyoraku-taicho."

Kyoraku nodded, the second bout was just beginning, "Well, Aisu, it's a pleasure. When is your bout?" The second had just ended, it had been quick. Aisu smiled, standing up, "Right now…" He jumped down, as he stood waiting for his opponent. His opponent was bald, and had already drawn his zanpakutou. He called out, running towards Aisu, "Koppamijin, Yaburu!" There was a flash, and when it disappeared the bald man was wielding a large hammer, one side of which tapered off into a wicked point. He charged, bringing it up over his head, ready to smash it down at Aisu.

Aisu stood, watching him, "Do we really have to do this?" The bald one didn't stop. Aisu shook his head, "Fine, whatever you wish…" He stood, watching, waiting. Finally, the bald man got close and started to swing the hammer down at Aisu's body, intending to hit his shoulder.

Aisu dropped to his back, bringing his right leg up and around the pole of the hammer. His left leg came up, his foot connecting just in front of where the man's hand held it. A quick push, pull, and the hammer went soaring back, hitting a wall. The man looked at his empty hands, astounded. Aisu stood up from the swing motion. Using the strength of the swing, he brought his right leg up. He cradled the back of his knee against the back of the man's neck, bringing it down to the ground in a flash. The crater was a good foot wider than the man's head, who was facedown in it. Aisu picked him up, walking off the arena with him. He set him with his back against a wall, setting his zanpakutou, which had returned to its normal form, next to him. The fourth bout was already underway.

Kyoraku looked at Aisu, "That boy has talent."

"Not to mention his ability to hide his spiritual pressure," Nanao added, flipping a page on her chart, "I noticed him, but our third seat didn't." She pointed at the third seat of the eighth division, who was still trying to figure out how Aisu had gotten up to their vantage point.

Kyoraku nodded, taking a sip of his sake, "This is going to be interesting…"

Kenpachi looked at the amount of people who were injured, versus the amount of people who had died. He looked up from his chart, and found only one thing to say, "Unohana is going to kill me…"

"Yay!!" Yachiru yelled giddily, "Yay! Death!" Kenpachi looked at her, "…………………" Yachiru smiled.

Kenpachi sighed, "Well, at least we have an all time high in injuries. That's a plus! I think…" Kenpachi scratched his head, looking at the chart, "Is this thing even meant to be read?"

Yachiru smiled, pushing Kenny's head out of the way as she leaned down to look at the chart, "Of course it is! See, the red crayon means fatality, the blue crayon means injury!" She looked at him, smiling. Kenpachi sighed, throwing the chart behind him, "Whatever, it doesn't matter."

Yachiru gasped, a surprised look on her face, "Kenny, look! Axai's fight is up next!" Indeed, as the stretcher from fourth division removed the corp-unconcious bodies, from the arena, the black haired, warrior tailed boy, Axai, was stepping in. Across from him, Ikkaku was trying to get in at him, while being restrained by half of eleventh division, as he shouted, "Come on, let me at him!"

A man with dark blue hair faced him. They charged each other, the dark blue haired man drew his blade, "Ren-" Axai's blade slashed into him, cleaving a small chunk from his side. Axai sheathed his blade, walking off the arena as the stretcher came forth. Kenpachi smiled, "That's my nephew all right." Everyone within earshot stopped movement. Not only had the kid called Kenpachi Uncle, but Kenpachi was calling him Nephew? The hopes those men had once held, that it was some sick, twisted joke Kenpachi and the kid was pulling had been shattered in that instant. One man cried. Yes, a member of eleventh division actually cried. It was three quick tears, but the pictures would circulate for the next twenty years, at the least.

Kenpachi smiled his insane, sadistic smile, and everything was right in the world again, "Well, I don't think he could beat Yachiru, so I guess we'll make him third seat." Ikkaku, even though he was almost a hundred yards away, screamed, "WHAT!? LIKE HELL HE'S GOING TO BE THIRD SEAT!"

Kenpachi smiled, "Then I guess you'll fight him after its been decided he's the strongest among these graduates."

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I AM!!"

Kenpachi shook his head, smiling, "This is gonna be good…" And indeed it was. Ikkaku used his bankai and won, but before he was finished Axai got a good amount of damage on him. They both were sliced, gouged, lacerated, impaled, and almost killed, ten times over. It was decided Axai would be fourth seat, as during the battle the clashing of spiritual energy had crushed the fourth seat's head in, killing him, and Yumichika had no wish to ruin his…beautiful clothing and face…

Kyoraku looked up at Nanao, "My Nanao-chan, may I-"

"No." She said calmly but sternly, but not quite mean. She was holding his sake bottle, and he was holding onto her leg, looking up at her, "Please, Nanao-chan?"

"No, you've had enough. I don't want you getting drunk in front of the new recruits."

Kyoraku slumped his head, "Nanao-Chan, you're so mean…" Nanao shook her head, as Kyoraku continued to caress her clothed leg with his head, trying to win her over, "Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassseee, my Nanao-Chan!" He looked about close to tears. She kept her vigil though. The test had been completed, and the new recruits were filing out. Nanao turned, as she saw Aisu come walking up to them, "Yes, what is it?"

Aisu smiled, doing a short bow, "I was wondering if there were any missions for me." Nanao consulted her clipboard, and in so doing took her eyes off Aisu. Kyoraku released her leg, apparently having given up. She lowered the clipboard a few seconds later, "Not at thi-" She stopped, noticing Aisu was no longer in front of her. He was now walking out of the arena, Kyoraku next to him, laughing and slapping him on the back in a congratulatory manner, lifting a…_sake gourd_ to his mouth. A _very familiar sake gourd_. Nanao looked at her left hand, where the cord of the gourd was hanging, blowing in the breeze, and a cut at its end.

She looked back at the retreating pair of men, her thoughts consisting of two things. One, when had the boy drawn his blade to cut the cord, and two, how had she not noticed both him and the captain leave?

Aisu looked at a group of passing girls, of whom were cute, "Haha, Kyoraku-Taicho, thanks for helping me hide my spiritual pressure back there. I've heard of how scary Nanao-Han can be."

Kyoraku took another sip from his gourd, "Aisu, it was my pleasure! You helped me get my gourd back!" He looked at the cord, "Albeit it's slightly less than perfect…"

Aisu smiled, "Don't worry, I'll bring you a new cord, if you want." Kyoraku smiled, "No, I'll be fine. My Nanao-chan still has it; she'll be able to reattach it perfectly. She's very good at sewing." Kyoraku leaned in close, whispering happily, "Just don't tell her I told you, she'll kill me."

They both laughed heartily, enjoying the joke, before Kyoraku leaned in close and whispered again, in a deadpan tone, "Seriously though, don't ever let her know I told you." Aisu nodded, understanding how serious it must be. They walked on for a few minutes, before Aisu looked at Kyoraku.

"Kyoraku-Taicho, I've been wondering," He looked around, making sure nobody was around, "How do I size up compared to the others? In terms of strength, techniques, and the such?"

Kyoraku looked thoughtful a moment, before smiling, "I'd say you could become third seat, if you knew the name of your zanpakutou."

"What do you mean if?" Aisu said, his eyebrow raising slightly, "I do know her name."

Kyoraku's eyes widened, "Really now? Why didn't you use Shikai then? You didn't even draw your blade during any of your battles."

Aisu waved him off, "I don't see the point in drawing my weapon in a pointless battle, I prefer not to fight if I can help it anyways" He smiled, "Besides, I didn't need her help. Using my martial arts was enough." Aisu sighed, "Truthfully, there are too many people who are achieving Shikai too soon, if you ask me. They should wait longer, and gain more reiatsu before attaining it."

Kyoraku nodded, "Yes, you're right Aisu." He held his hand out, causing Aisu to stop. A member of eleventh division barreled through the wall, demolishing it and causing the one he hit afterwards to collapse. Kenpachi could be heard laughing. Kyoraku and Aisu continued walking, "Although, right now we need more people with decent strength, more than anything else."

Aisu nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right." Aisu looked around, "Well, I better get back to the barracks. I think I have guard duty tonight." He jumped to a roof, and ran along back to the barracks, jumping when the roofs would allow it.

Kyoraku stood there a moment, before he started back to the barracks as well, deciding to just take the roads, like a normal person.

It was late at night, the moon shining down onto Seireitei being proof of this. The twisting roads wove an intricate pattern in the darkness. A shinigami carrying scrolls was running along a road near the twelfth division's barracks, saying to her self, "I have to get these to Urahara-Taicho!"

A figure watched her, tracking her movements. The figure dropped silently, running along the dark wall, staying hidden in its lack of light. She was about to turn a corner, when the figure grabbed her from behind. She was about to scream out, when the figure's hand covered her mouth. A human hand. The figure's mouth opened, revealing a set of elongated canines, which sunk deeply into her neck. Her eyes had widened from the sudden pain, but slowly she went limp, as the figure drank. The figure laid her down onto the ground, quietly.

Moving along the wall, the figure escaped unnoticed.

* * *

How'd you like it?


	2. Gravity

All Right, Chapter two!

Enjoy!

* * *

:Gravity:

"What the hell is this?" Yamamoto's voice rang clearly through the office, as he lowered a small stack of papers from in front of his face, "Explain yourself, Unohana."

Unohana sighed, looking at Yamamoto, "Captain-General, there have been eight cases in the past two months of Shinigami being brought into the fourth company's care," She took a deep breath," To be treated for massive blood loss." She shuddered at the thought before continuing, "If this continues, we could be looking at a minuscule assault that may send the whole of Seireitei spiraling down into turmoil."

Yamamoto looked at the paper she had given him a moment, before setting it down and waving her away, "Thank you for the notice, Unohana. I will see to it this is taken care of, immediately." Unohana bowed gently to him, before leaving through the door. Yamamoto eyed the report still laying amongst the packets on his desk. He looked up at the ceiling, "Two months? Thats about the time when..."

Kyoraku looked at the group coming back through the gate that lead to and from the Human World, "Well well, very good job, I must say. Nanao-chan, what are the exact results, please?" He looked up from his position on the ground, at Nanao's face. She flipped a page on the clipboard she held, "The mission was a success, as you know. The only fatalities were those of the Hollows. Our injuries were minimal. It was a perfect success."

"Good, good," Kyoraku said, nodding his head as he looked at the group. In the lead was the new third seat of the eight division, Kuragari Hiren. His mercury hair shone in the midday sun, as he laughed at something one of the team members said. Beside him stood the eleventh company's new fourth seat, Shukaku Axai. To his other side was a brown-haired girl, behind them were two other Shinigami.

"This was one of the trial missions, correct?" Kyoraku said, sitting up and scratching his chin.

"Yes, Taicho," Nanao said, flipping another page, "This was one of the many trial missions going on now, to create teams that work together much better than most. This team in particular consists of a member from our own squad, a member of the eleventh division, a member from our brother squad, the ninth division, one member of the tenth division, and one member of twelfth division."

Kyoraku nodded, "When the results of how they acted with each other come in, make sure to have copies sent to each of the Captains whose divisions were involved."

"Absolutely, Sir." Nanao said, as she turned to see that her orders were taken care of, "Right away."

"Oh, and my Nanao-chan," Kyoraku called after her, "Please invite those five to a celebration, including their captains. In honor of their success with working together to combat our enemy."

She eyed him momentarily, "...You just want an excuse to drink massive amounts of sake, don't you?" she said accusingly, causing Kyoraku to grow stiff, as he calmly replied, "No, no, of course not, why would you think that of me? Hahaha...haha...ha..." His laugh trailed off as he moved away from the area, in the hopes Nanao's temper wouldn't flare. Her fist was shaking as he moved, her head hanging as she tried not to enact revenge upon his face by use of a rather large hammer. She turned and walked off, deciding that for the moment she would let his behavior slide. For the moment.

"Haahahahahaah! Kyoraku, that Hiren may be strong, but I would place my money on Axai, no matter what!" Kenpachi's voice yelled out climatically, as he took a glass down from his lips, "I mean, that kid doesn't even have a shikai yet!" Kyoraku smiled at Kenpachi's lack of information, but remained silent.

"Kenpachi, don't forget. You don't have a shikai either." Ukitake chimed in, smiling. He raised a cup to his mouth, acting oblivious to Kenpachi's glare of doom. Hitsugaya looked around, "Please explain why this was necessary..." He looked to his left, "And why was I to bring her?"

"Oh, come on Hitsugaya, live a little!" Kyoraku said smiling, "And I asked you to bring Rangiku because..."He looked at Rangiku's dancing form, her body covered by a thin film of clothing, "Well, for the sole reason she loves parties, of course." Ukitake laughed lightly, while Hitsugaya looked at Kyoraku with a strange look, and Kenpachi had stopped paying attention when he realized the conversation no longer concerned him.

"Oh yes, quite," Urahara said, smiling, "Thats the only reason, of course." Yoruichi shook her head, as she devoured a plate of food, "You perverts should be put on a leash."

Urahara waved his fan comically, "Ohohoho, Yoruichi, is that an offer?" Her foot connected with his face as she responded, "Shut yer yap and get me another plate."

Around Rangiku stood the other five from the mission, watching her dance and joining in as well. The room they were all in was the back room of a restaurant, and was large enough for them plus more. The captains stood around a table upon which drinks were set. A bowl of punch, accompanied by a jar of sake, and a pitcher of milk. Various food items, among which was included oranges, yakisoba, and gyoza, were all placed around the edge. The brown haired girl from the team came walking up, bowing to Ukitake, "Sir, would you please dismiss me from this celebration?"

Ukitake looked surprised, "Of course, Mashiro, but why would you want to leave?"

"I did nothing on the mission, other than be a nuisance. I don't deserve to be here." Her voice held regret in it, as she shook slightly, her hands in front of her. Ukitake was about to speak, when Hiren jumped in.

"Come on Mashiro-chan! Don't be like that!" He smiled greatly as he picked her up, slung her across his shoulder, and started back towards the dancing group, Rangiku cheering happily, "You can dance with me, Mashiro-chan!"

Hiren called out at her, "While that would undoubtedly be awesome, I'll have you know I am taking the first dance with her!" He set her down as Rangiku started yelling at him.

Mashiro's face reddened as Rangiku and Hiren argued. She stood up, looking at them, "Thank you, Kuragari-kun, but I was useless during that mission. I had nothing to do with us winning."

Hiren looked at her incredulously, "Oh really? Who is the one that realized we were about to be ambushed? Who kept Anmer alive when that Hollow's claw pierced his abdomen? Who noticed Axai had a large gash down the back of his head and healed him before he died of blood loss?" He looked at Axai a moment, "Seriously, how did you not notice that?"

Axai shrugged, saying in his deep apathetic voice, "Eh, I don't pay attention to minor details." Hiren shook his head, turning back to mashiro, "Either way, you're a key member of our group. Now come and dance," He smiled at her, lifting her chin slightly, causing her face to redden even further, "Or do I have to wrestle you into submission and make you dance?"

He took her by the hand, swinging her around into the middle of the group, and started dancing. Slowly, Ryoko started dancing as well, until eventually everyone was dancing. Yoruichi dragged Urahara into the fray, their rhythmic movements in line with the music. Yachiru dropped from the ceiling, smashing Kenpachi's face into the ground. Once sprawled on the ground, she dragged him into a kinda half-dance half-limp flop movement.

Hitsugaya took a sip from his cup, "This is insan-GRAWKH" His voice was cut off by Rangiku's breasts, as they collided with the back of his head, "Oooh, Taicho, c'mon! Come dance with me!" She dragged him into the group, using her bust to choke him into submission.

Kyoraku looked hopefully at Rangiku, before he turned to Ukitake, "Well, seems the two old people are left to talk amongst ourselves..." His voice trailed off as he realized Ukitake was now dancing with the female Shinigami from the twelfth division. He looked sad a moment, before he felt Nanao's hand grab his collar and drag him to the group, her voice soothingly stern, "Well, come on, I can't dance on my own."

They had been dancing for about ten minutes when the door opened, revealing Yamamoto. He stood in the doorway, his gaze rolling over everyone. He rapped his cane on the ground loudly, getting the attention of the captains, "Come, there is an emergency captain meeting."

He walked out, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Kenpachi, and Urahara following quickly. Hitsugaya came out of Rangiku's breasts with a gasp, scrambling to get away. For a moment, everyone was quiet, until Yachiru stood on top of Rangiku's head and yelled, "RAVE!!"

As the lights blacked out, strobes were turned on, and techno was blasted, everyone in the restaurant turned their heads, some joining in, some leaving out of disgust, and some fell to the floor flopping around with a seizure.

Yamamoto sat at the head of the long table the captains used for their meetings. He looked at the assembled captains, "Everybody, I've brought you here at this moment to speak with you about an important matter. Unohana has brought to my attention that there have been numerous attacks within Seireitei. Unohana, if you'd please."

Unohana stood up, looking around, "In the past two months, as you may already know, there have been a great number of attacks on the members of Seireitei. There have been eight court division members admitted into the care of fourth division in the last two months, to be treated for blood loss. None of them have been in serious critical danger, but had they not been treated they would have eventually lost all of their energy. Apparently, the attacks have taken place during night, leading me to ask that we place a code orange level warning at night for all female Shinigami."

Soifon stood up quickly, "Unohana, what is the meaning of this? Why only for female Shinigami?"

"Soifon, all of the patients my division has treated," Unohana took a deep breath, "They have all been female."

Soifon's fist clenched, "What? Yamamoto, I ask that you allow me the right to find and eliminate the culprit of these heinous acts!"

"Soifon, please calm down," Yoruichi's voice said clearly, "We'll find the person responsible, and execute him in a way befitting of the crimes they have committed." The male captains all shivered at the thought of what those two considered a 'fitting punishment' for these crimes, but none of them spoke up.

Urahara pursed his lips a moment, his voice light, "Unohana, when you say blood loss, what do you mean? By what means were they injured? Lacerations? Blunt force trauma?" Unohana shook her head slowly. She looked at the captains, her voice steady, "The wounds are consistent with fangs."

Kenpachi perked up, "You mean, like an animal?" Unohana nodded, "Of a sorts, yes. The fangs are inconsistent with any known animals in Seireitei, and even the outlying Rukongai Districts. They do resemble one type of teeth set though..." She grew quiet, a slight shudder going down her spine. Ukitake lifted an eyebrow, "Are you all right?" Unohana nodded, breathing deeply before continuing, "The marks are consistent with those of a human." The captains looked at Unohana in surprise. It was unbelievable. Could Seireitei really be dealing with a vampire?

The party had ended. Everyone was stumbling back to their barracks. Mashiro, her brown hair swishing behind her, her petite body jumpy, walked away from the bar, "Bye everyone! See you all tomorrow!" Hiren caught up to her, his mercury colored cat like eyes shining as he smiled, "How about I walk you back?" She jumped slightly at his suggestion, growing red as Rangiku's voice carried to them, "Woohoo! Go Hiren, get some!" She collapsed to the ground after this, snoring loudly. Hitsugaya had arrived just moments before from the meeting. He sighed, picking her up and hefting her across his back. He nearly crumbled under her weight, and her groping hands sure as hell didn't help any as he worked his way to her living quarters. He cast a glance at Hiren and Mashiro, watching them a moment before leaving.

Hiren walked beside Mashiro, who looked straight ahead. Her heart pounded lightly, as she led the way to her room at the barracks. Hiren walked calmly, looking around the area as they moved. He looked up, admiring the moon, "Beautiful..." Mashiro jumped, "W-what?" Hiren looked at her, "The moon, its beautiful." Mashiro smiled sheepishly, "Oh, yeah it is, haha..." Hiren watched her, as she laughed lightly. It wasn't long before they reached her door. Hiren smiled down at her, "See you at the mission tomorrow." He started to his barracks, which were quite close. He stopped at the end of the hallway, turning and calling back to her quickly, "Also, the moon pales in comparison to you!" He turned the corner, escaping her gaze. She turned a deep scarlet, as she walked into her room.

Mashiro sat on her bed, her face still red as she thought of what Hiren had just said. In the two months they had been teammates, she had found him to act the same to all girls. Smile, compliment them, help them whenever they need help, repeat. She thought about what he looked like when he was helping girls. He always looked at them, sometimes looking into their eyes while helping. Always smiling. Tonight had been different. He hadn't looked at Mashiro, only at the moon. Like he was trying to think of what to say, like he couldn't get his thoughts together. She was brought back to existence by another female voice, which squeeled like a school girl, "Oooh, Mashiro! I know that look!"

Mashiro looked up, to see her friend and roommate Hangenhou Okibi. Okibi's hair was dark, with numerous dark red streaks. It hung down to her mid back. Her eyes shone as a dark red, which shined brightly at mashiro, "You're falling for a guy!" Mashiro shook her head, looking away, "Of course not!" She heard three quick steps, and suddenly Okibi was on top of her, wrestling her on the bed, "Liar! Liar, Liar!" They fell to the ground, and Okibi smiled down at Mashiro, "I know the look you had on your face, Mashiro Tenki. Trust me on this."

Mashiro looked up At Okibi. Narrowing her eyes, she breathed out slowly, "Whatever..."

Hiren stood next to Axai at the Human World gate, smiling, "Ello Mashiro-Chan! Who is your friend there?" Mashiro smiled, using her hand to show off Okibi, "This is my roommate, Hangenhou Okibi." Okibi smiled, her dark red sheathed with matching hilt sword at her side, "Hiya! I've heard so much about you!" Hiren lifted an eyebrow, "oh really? What have you heard?" Mashiro glared at Okibi, "So help me, I will kill you!" Okibi smiled, "I hope you wouldn't do that to your new teammate!"

Axai perked up, "Huh? New teammate? What about the other two?" Okibi smiled, "Those two were too injured for today, so Ukitake-Taicho sent me to help out. There should be a third person from either the Eighth division or Eleventh division to fill the fifth place."

At that moment, a light and feathery female voice came across them, "Hello. Sorry I'm late, I hope you can forgive me." a blonde haired female stood before them, her eyes a light blue. A white hilt, with a black bell insignia on each side hung at her side, her black sheath gleaming.

Hiren smiled, laughing lightly, "haha, don't worry Shourou, you're not late." He turned, motioning toward Shourou, "If I may introduce her, this is Shourou Shoumei." Shoumei smiled lightly, "Hello, everyone." Mashiro looked at Shoumei, her eyes narrowing slightly. This girl knew Hiren, and they appeared to be friends. As Mashiro started thinking of ways to get her away from Hiren, Kyoraku walked up.

"Hello, everyone," He said happily, his sake gourd in his hand, "I'm here to tell you of your mission!" he smiled, looking at them, "You're to search an area just south of Karakura, a graveyard surrounded by a grand forest. There have been a great amount of hollows in this graveyard, and they seem to be staying there. We wanted to get more information before sending a group in, but we couldn't get much other than that there are two high powered enemies. This portal will take you to three miles away from the area. These two hollows appear to control a radius of fifthteen miles around the graveyard, and they're expanding even as we speak."

He looked over the group, "Hmm...Hiren, you know the group the best, you take the lead." Hiren smiled, "Absolutely, Kyoraku-Taicho." Hiren pointed at the portal, "Let's go, team!" Hell Butterflies floated down, leading them through the portal, and through to Karakura Town.

The team lined up, standing atop a building at the edge of town. It was midday, the sun shone down brightly. Hiren looked out, at a hill a little ways in the distance. The forms of tombstones could barely be seen on the hill, a forest hiding the majority at this distance. Hiren watched the hill as he spoke, the feeling of the two hollows reaching them even there, "All right, I need some information. Axai, you have no shikai. Mashiro, you have a healing shikai. Shoumei, you use sound and the such. Okibi, what is your shikai?"

"He grants me control over a large amount of pitch black flame." Shoumei said, looking at Hiren, "What do you need all this information about?" Hiren smiled, "I'm working on a plan. Now, each of you tell me what your specialty is during a fight. Basically, tell me exactly what your abilities are."

"I have great Zanjutsu skill and power, and amazing resistence to pain and blood loss." Axai said, smiling, "It runs in the family."

Okibi spoke up next, "I use both long and close range fire attacks, as necessary."

Mashiro's voice came after, "I use healing techniques and dodging, I'm extremely fast."

"I use sound to infiltrate the enemies minds, and cause disruptions. Everything from knocking them unconscious to disorienting them and making it hard to move or dodge." Shoumei said, her voice flittering in the wind. Hiren nodded, his mind whirring, "All right, we'll try this. Axai, Okibi, Mashiro, you three move in through the left and head for the reiatsu near the priest's home. Shoumei and myself will find the one in the middle of the tomb section."

Everyone nodded, disappearing in a flash of body movement. Mashiro couldn't help but scream in her head, _Damn It! Why the hell is she getting to be alone with him?_ While Mashiro fumed silently, Okibi and Axai kept their ears alerted to the surrounding area. They both kept their hands over the hilts of their blades, ready to wield them in an instant. It wasn't long, before the three of them came up to an old wooden shack. It was old, the aging wood darkening slowly. Twilight was drawing closer, the failing light casting a dank glow over the area. Axai's eyes widened, a sudden surge of power rolling over him. He drew his blade, a sharp clang sounding as it blocked a blade in front of him. He looked at the man that had attacked.

The man stood shorter than Axai, maybe five foot nine inches or so. His hair was a light red, drawing to a point at his temple and two points outwards from the back. His eyes shone as the same red. He wore a pair of tight fitted white pants, two black lines crawling up the legs. His shirt had long sleeves which had no bottom half, a single black stripe going up the white sleeves. Remnants of a hollow mask, two small horns that curled slightly from his forehead, shone clearly through the failing light. Axai heard Okibi and Mashiro both draw their blades, as the man spoke. His voice held a kind of manical laugh with every heard, slightly up pitched near the end of each sentence, "Care to dance, Little Ones?"

Axai smiled gleefully, "Hehehe...Haha...HAHAHAHAAH!!" He pushed off from the man, his right hand wielding his blade. He pointed the tip at the man, "What is your name?"

The man smiled, chuckling lightly, "Urame, also known as..." He turned his left arm, the underskin coming forward as it stretched. An elaborate ninety-four was drawn just above his elbow, "The 94th of my kind!"

Axai looked at him a moment. Slowly, his body shook slightly, before becoming uncontrollable, his laugh reach far and wide, "BwhaAHAAHAHAHAAHAHA!! Thats it!! HahHAAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!"

He bent over double, trying to breath, "ooh...Ooh...Give me a second...hahaH! Oh Kami, I thought this would be tough!" He focused his blade on Urame, "All right then, shall we?"

Urame shook his head, laughing lightly, "hehehe...you have no clue, shinigami. I was the ninety-fourth created, but in terms of strength..." He disappeared, reappearing behind Mashiro, "I am known as the thirtieth!" His blade came down towards Mashiro's unprotected back.

Hiren stood next to a tombstone, the angel head tilted oddly. Fog rolled around the area, casting a gloomy effect over the cemetary. Shoumei looked around, her ears perked up, "Something doesn't... feel right..." She looked around. There was no sign of any disturbance, the tombstones sitting silently. A crow flew away, his caw sounding over a low, barely hear laugh. The moon had begun its rise into the sky. The pale glow grazed the tips of the trees, shining dully into the squared tomb area. Hiren's eyes widened, as he sensed the reiatsu once more. He turned quickly, his blade coming unsheathed. Shoumei followed suit, turning the same direction. Hiren watched as a figure appeared at the tip of a tree, and slowly drifted down with the moon directly behind him.

The figure's hair was short and cropped, black and slicked back. It tapered off near his neck, his eyes seemed to be perpetually narrowed. His eyebrows were thin, his eyes barely seen, an undestinguishable color. He wore a pair of white pants with intricate black lines adorned his legs, his shirtless torso holding an intricate eighty-five on his left chest. He smiled, "Well now, whats this? A couple of small blue jays wandered into my hunting grounds?" His voice was airy, almost non-existent. His blade hung limply at his side. He seemed to turn as he walked, circling them. A pair of bony, skeletal white wings descended from his back, a small white 'V' upside down at his neck.

He smiled, "hahaha. Allow me to introduce myself, bluejays. You may call me Taka." Taka kept smiling, "The eighty-fifth born of my species, also known as the twenty-eighth most powerful." Hiren lifted an eyebrow, following him with his eyes, "You're pretty talkative, you know that? You just gave me everything I need to know about to know how best to kill you, other than what your abilities are."

Taka nodded, his smiled broadening slightly, "Of course. I may be a hunter, but I have my morals. I always tell my prey anything they may need to know, to give them the best chance at surviving. It isn't fun any other way."

Hiren smiled, "Prey? Sorry, but you got this all wrong. We're hunting you down. By the way, you're not a normal hollow, are you?" Taka shook his head, continuing his circular prowl, "Of course not. We are an advanced form of the former Espada..." He appeared in front of Hiren, his blade already unsheathed and coming down towards him, "We are the Ascendio!"

Urame smiled down aT Axai, his blade caught by Axai's own. "Oh, I see, Shinigami..." He started, pulling his blade back, "You're actually quite powerful...Hmm, third seat perhaps?"

Axai chuckled, his blade coming down to point at Urame, "Fourth, actually. Our current third seat has bankai. I almost beat him, though." urame smiled, chuckling loudly, "hahaha! Good, good! This should be fun!"

He took a few steps back, his blade rising, "Tell me, Shinigami, do you know what I am? Defeat me, and perhaps I'll tell you."

Axai smiled, charging urame, "Then get ready to sing like a canary!" His blade flashed out, being caught by Urame's. Urame's blade flicked heavily downward, driving Axai's blade's point deep into the ground. Axai rolled past his embedded blade, driving a kick into Urame. He used the roll to jump above Urame, pulling his blade out in the process. He came down hard, driving his blade deep into Urame's shoulder. Axai smiled, "Dead yet?"

Urame smirked, his own blade coming up and stabbing through Axai's abdomen, "Not quite, Little One. Your blade barely penetrated, while you were not so lucky, it seems."

Axai coughed up blood, as Urame's blade exited his body. Axai's blade was still dented into urame's body, and Axai now used this as leverage to jump forward and grasp urame tightly. Urame smiled, "Won't give up until you die, eh?" Axai chuckled lightly, "hehehe...you forgot...I'm not...ALONE!" His arms tightened, as Okibi's voice rang out clear, "Kurumu, Gouka!"

Urame's eyes widened, a split second before pitch black flames engulfed him from head to toe. Axai fell away, as the flames of hell itself spread over the idiotic bastard. Mashiro ran up to him, her own voice calling out, "Zen'yu, Zenkai!" Her zanpakutou vanished, replaced by a pair of white gloves with black stripes along the fingers. They glowed a faint green, as she touched his wounded chest. The green glow enveloped him, inkling in and through his wound. Slowly, it began to close up.

Okibi ran up, "Is he okay?" Mashiro nodded, "yes, he will live. It wasn't a killing blow." Okibi nodded, "Good. That thing is dead, thanks to him. If you hadn't distracted him, I couldn't have gotten such a good aim." Axai smiled, "heh, too bad. I wanted to fight him some more..."

"Well, congratulations then," Urame's voice echoed around them, "Today is your lucky day!" He appeared before them, smiling. His blade was raised at them, his breath heavy, "Ardiendo, Lumbre!"

Hiren felt Shoumei's foot kick him out of the way, his body falling into a roll. Coming to his feet, he fell to his back just in time to dodge taka's blade. He rolled, seeing it coming at an angle. He propped himself, bringing his foot around. It connected with Taka's wrist, off balancing him. Shoumei rushed up from behind him, her blade driving into him. It penetrated slightly, puncturing his abdomen. He had stepped into the blade, stopping the piercing at less than half strength. He smiled, "Is that all you got, Bluejays?" Shoumei smiled, "Not in your dreams. Hibiku, Kyoumei!"

A flash erupted around her, disappearing to reveal her zanpakutou had changed. It had changed into an egyptian hand scythe, and there were now three silver bells attached to the hilt. A small chime sounded, as she breathed out, "Kane!" Taka's eyes widened, as he stepped backwards. He clutched his head, a sharp pain beginning at his spinal area. It slowly rose up, engulfing his head with constant chiming and ringing of bells. He stumbled, dropping to his back. He clenched his eyes, his attempts at stopping the sound futile. Hiren stood up, his blade in hand, "Thanks, Shoumei. Keep that up until he's dead." Hiren stalked toward him, his blade rising up as he neared Taka. He brought his blade down, Taka's voice coming to him over a flash of light, "Rondador, Halcon!"

Urame had changed. His sking had been covered by a dark red alloy, replacing his clothing. The alloy ended at his wrists, his hands empty. It ended at his knees as well, his shins and feet unprotected. It tapered at his neck, forming a backdrop and looping around to cover his face. He pointed at Mashiro, Axai and Okibi, his voice a strange burning sound. Inside his armored sleeves, a red, molten like substance appeared, "Feel my heat!" Dark red lava spewed forward, the force causing a small sonic boom.

Okibi brought her flames around, condensing them into a shield in front of them. When the lava hit, the shield was forced back, the flames flicking back and forth. Okibi narowed her eyes, "Axai, can you still fight?" Axai stood, grunting ever so slighty, "You're asking a family member of the great kenpachi Zaraki if he can still fight?" Okibi smiled, "You're right, stupid question. All right, here's the plan..."

Urame ceased the flow of liquid hot magma, letting his arm drop to his side. He glared at the pitch black flames, his voice carrying that burned undertone, "ShinigamI! Little Ones! Where are you? Heeheehee!" a sharp crackle followed his disappearance, as he appeared in the sky above them. Magma spewed downward, covering the entire area. He smiled, "So weak..."

"Yes," Came Axai's deep voice from above him, "You are!" His blade came down, both of his hands wielding it. Black flamse engulfed the edge, as it collided with Urame's curved head covering. The covering cracked, giving into the pressure of a shikai with such brute force combined with it. Urame's last sight was of a sadistic smile, surrounded by flame, glee evident as the blade cut clean into his skull. Axai tipped the blade, driving it down and through his body. The black flames incinerated his insides, his body dissolving slowly. Particles flowed away, disappearing onto the wind.

Axai came down to the ground, stopping near a ball of black flame. The magma had disappeared with the death of Urame, a few small remnants still remaining. The ball of flame dissipated, revealing Okibi and Mashiro. Okibi smiled, "Well, I'm glad that worked. That pressure was...astounding." She finished, as the word came to her. Axai smiled, "yeah, that fight was great! Not long enough though..."

Taka smiled, suddenly behind Hiren. His small horns had grown thin, and now spiraled downward in front of his face. A curved plate came down, covering his head and keeping his hair from moving. The skeletal wings now bore feathers, bony, skeletal feathers. His hands and feet had transformed, three claws to each. He smiled, his eyes shining, "Let us see if that sound can catch light!"

Hiren twisted, bringing his sword around quickly. The blade passed through Taka, the image shimmering out of existence. Hiren looked around, his blade at the ready. Shoumei backed up, putting her back to his. They turned in unison, watching every angle they could. Taka's voice rang clearly around them.

"Round and round, Bluyjays, round and round! How long until you tire? How long until you drop your guard? How long until," He appeared in front of Shoumei, a clawed hand flying toward her, "You die!?" Shoumei widened her eyes in surprise, a quick chime escaping her zanpakutou from the fear. The clawed hand stopped three inches from her, disappearing. Shoumei steadied herself, her eyes scanning the area, "Hiren, I think I learned something about him..."

As she finished speaking, Hiren felt a barrage of small cuts. He could feel the clawed hands slicing at him, seeking a hold to drag him down by. His shihakusho ripped to pieces. The same had happened to Shoumei.

Hiren nodded, his voice ragged, "Yeah? What would that be?" Shoumei felt blood trickle down her cheek, "He moves at the speed of sound, not light. He moved at the same time I sent an attack at him, but he couldn't dodge in time. The attack hit right as he moved."

"All right, what are you getting at..." Hiren said, keeping his ears open. He could hear light steps, coming from every direction as Taka ran circles around them. Shoumei smiled, "It means, I can stop him. Get ready to attack." Hiren nodded, his hand clasping tightly onto his hilt. He felt power erupt from Shoumei, the piercing sound blowing up in an explosion like event. It filtered outward, quickly and deadly. Hiren saw to his left a body drop to the ground, as the sound penetrated its skull. He brought his blade up, "Henjou, Munashii!" A mercury colored substance spiraled downward from the blade's tip. The blade became the same color, the hilt becoming adorned with three mercury colored lines. He brought the blade down, "Seika!" A mercury colored slash erupted from the blade edge, heading right for Taka.

Taka stood, his left claw coming up in front of him protectively, "Ha! You think you can kill me? Even without my speed, my power is greater than you-" His voice was cut off, as the mercury colored slash went through his arm effortlessly. The slash continued, slicing Taka clean in two down the side. Taka's eyes watched, as his body seemed to disintegrate, slowly. That slash hadn't just cut him, it had actually removed his body from existence. He looked at Hiren, just in time to see him drive his blade through his forehead. Pulling it out, Hiren sheathed his blade and started away. Taka's body disappeared, as Shoumei and Hiren left to find the others.

Hiren and Shoumei ran into the glade, Axai, Okibi and Mashiro in the center. Hiren smiled, "Well, ello there."

Axai did a short wave, "You look pretty beat up." Hiren shrugged, "Eh, nothing too bad." Mashiro rushed over, a green glow projecting onto Hiren and Shoumei, "You two are hurt pretty badly, hold still."

Hiren nodded, "All right. After Shoumei and I are healed, we head back to Seireit-" Hfell to the ground, a spiritual pressure suddenly assualting them. It pushed against them, the force so great it was like a barreling train, continuously hitting you. Hiren pushed his way back up, Axai already hunched over into a standing position. Hiren put his hand on the hilt of his sword, Axai already drawing his own. Shoumei stood near him, her zanpakutou in its released state. Okibi was on one knee, her blade in hand, ready to call its name. There was a sudden crashing sound, Hiren and the others looked.

A crater stood barely twenty feet away. A single entity stood in it. He was tall, lean. A pair of white, bell bottom pants covered his legs. His chest was hidden by a white loose shirt, with long draping sleeves. He had no mask, but his reiatsu was most definitely not that of a shinigami. His eyes shone as a bright brown, like hazel, his smile sincere. When he spoke, the earth itself seemed to shake.

"Seems I have to finish the job myself." The entire group felt his spiritual pressure start towards them. Whatever the job was, they didn't doubt this man could finish it.

* * *


	3. Discovery

All Right, Third Chapter!

* * *

:Discovery:

The brown haired man smiled, his hazel eyes shining. His bell bottom pants and long sleeved loose shirt fluttered toward his side, the wind ruffling him. His hair seemed to be long, extending to his mid back area. He smiled, performing a haphazard bow, "hehehe, 'llow me to introduce myself. Hijuu is the name, partyin is my game!" He stalked toward them, his legs moving like he wasn't sure when he'd hit the ground. Hijuu's zanpakutou was normal in length, with a hilt guard shaped like a peace symbol, and was slung loosely across his back. He stopped a mere ten feet from them, his ground shaking light voice coming from all around, "Not cool man, not cool. Killin' my men like that. Why you Shinigami gotta be so harsh?"

Axai glared at him, in a full standing stance now, "Screw you." Hijuu shook his head slowly, "Tsk Tsk, that isn't very nice. Come on man, don't be so harsh. Just relax." The others had all stood now. They all had their shikai activated. Hiren was closest to Hijuu, "What the hell are you? If you're a Hollow, then where's your mask?" His had tightened at Hijuu's laugh, "hahaha! Oh, dude, you're a riot! Didn't my followers tell ya man? We're the Ascended."

Okibi manipulated black flame around her body slowly, ready to attack, "What is an Ascended?" Hijuu lifted an eyebrow, "What is an Ascended? Hmm, maybe I'll tell you..." He appeared in the middle of them all, "If you can cut me once!" Axai jumped in surprise, his blade coming around in a wide arc, heading straight for Hijuu's neck. Hiren's released blade came in an arc from below, heading to slice him upward from the left. Their blades soared through an after image, which dissapated quickly. He was standing five feet back, smiling, "Woah, a little jumpy are we?"

He backflipped as black flames attempted to wrap around him. He kept backflipping, jumping and landing on top of a tree branch. He hunched down onto his knees, smiling and titling his head, "Ey guys, is that all?" There was a sharp chime, and his eyes opened wide. He fell backwards, landing on his feet and kneeling as the sound penetrated his skull roughly. His brain was being racked, endlessly. Axai's blade came down at him, "Got you, Bastard!" His left hand came up, palming the blade effortlessly. He stood, his right hand clenched against the ringing, "Sorry man, you gotta do better than that..." Hiren stood about ten feet behind him, his blade raised, "You mean like using a diversion to distract you?" His blade came down, "Seika!" The Mercury colored blast erupted from his blade, streaking towards Hijuu.

Hijuu jumped to the side, the mercury slash a mere three inches from his body. Hiren's left hand tightened and came to his body, the mercury slash stopping on a dime. He looked at Hijuu, lifting an eyebrow, "Why didn't you just try and block it?"

Hijuu laughed lightly, his eyes cringing still from the ringing, "haha, really? You think I'd be that idiotic man? I saw what that attack did to Taka. It doesn't matter how strong someone is, if that hits it cuts, doesn't it?" Hiren smiled, "How'd you guess?"

"I saw the wound, I examined it just before he died," Hijuu said, watching Hiren closely, "It didn't cut, and it didn't slice. It comletely removed what it hit from existence."

Hiren smiled, his blade coming to his side as Axai stood up. Hijuu smiled, "Woah dudes, come on..." He appeared behind Shoumei, her breath catching in her throat as his hand lightly squeezed her neck, "At least fight me without this annoying bell."

Both Axai and Hiren glared at Hijuu, who just smiled, "Come on now, my little Flowerchild. Just end this ringing, and we can fight fairly, without powers. Only natural skills, man." Shoumei looked at Hiren, her eyes trembling lightly. He nodded at her, "Do it, Shoumei." She gulped, releasing him from the ringing. He shook his head, smiling bigger, "Ah, thanks man. I owe ya one!" Hiren glared at him, "Let her go, now..." Hijuu caressed Shoumei's neck, smiling,"Oh, fine man, no problem." He appeared behind Hiren, his sheathed blade coming down hard at his ribcage. Axai brought his blade up, only to feel Hijuu's hand penetrating his abdomen. Axai and Hiren both fell, their knees supporting them barely. A blast of pitch black flame spurted toward Hijuu, engulfing him. Okibi felt his hand come down hard on her neck. She dropped, unconcious, the flames disipating. Shoumei stood in front of Mashiro, her released blade held in front of her. She breathed hard, and her blade seemed to quiver as she watched Hijuu walk slowly toward them, "Aha, sorry about that. Your friends there were becoming more trouble than they were worth. I truly wish I hadn't had to-"

His eyes widened, as he felt a mass of spiritual pressure. He unsheathed his blade, turning to connect with the blade of none other than Urahara. Hijuu disappeared, the crackling of Sonido following quickly. He appeared back near the crater, his blade sheathed. Snapping his fingers, a black rectangle appeared, "'Ey, maybe we'll play more later man." He stepped through the Garganta, and it disappeared. Hiren smiled, "Thank you, Urahara-Taicho..." he was about to collapse, as he attempted to stand. Axai did the same, but was in the same condition.

"haha, no problem at all!" Urahara said, sheathing his blade, "Now, you two get some rest. The fourth division will take good care of you." As he finished his sentence, members of the fourth division ran up to them. They were yelling for a gate to be created, so they could take everyone directly back to Seireitei.

The captains were lined up in the meeting hall, their lieutenants behind them. Yamamoto stood at the front, his voice mighty, "Please, take your seats. We have much to discuss." The captains sat, their lieutenants remaining in a relaxed position with their arms behind their backs. Yamamoto looked around the table, "Now, what do we know so far about these new enemies?"

Soifon spoke up, "According to the mission statement by Team Leader Kuragari, and the debriefing of the team itself, they call themselves the Ascended. Supposedly, they are stronger than the former Espada. Their plans at this time are unknown." Yamamoto nodded, looking at Unohana, "And what of the attacks within Seireitei?" Unohana shook her head, "They've remained stable, since the introduction of the curfew. I have a theory, but it's a longshot..." yamamoto nodded, "Well, gather as much information as you can before filing your next report. Could the recent attacks have anything to do with these 'Ascended'?"

Unohana shook her head, "To my knowledge, no. We haven't felt any strong reiatsu enter the Seireitei forcefully, since Ichigo and his friends broke in over three years ago." Yoruichi nodded, her face stern, "If something as strong as one of these Ascended tried to break in, every captain would have noticed. The only reason we noticed the one attacking our team in the Human World is because the reiatsu signature tripped an alarm." Yamamoto nodded, "Whoever these Ascended are, and whatever their plan is, there is one thing we know for sure. We must eradicate them!" He stood and left, the signal for the meeting to end. The captains and lieutenants filed out, Unohana and Isane heading for their barracks at a slow pace.

"Isane, tell me please," Unohana started, her eyes in front of her, "Has the poison been taken care of?" Isane nodded, "Yes Ma'am. Whatever that Ascended placed inside Axai has been neutralized. I've sent a sample off to Urahara-taicho, for examination." Unohana nodded, smiling, "Good. Hopefully, Urahara will see to it quickly. Now, how are they all doing?"

"Mashiro, Shoumei, and Okibi are perfectly fine, just energy deprived with slight damage. Axai sustained massive external hemoraging, minor bone structure damage, and there is a gaping hole in his abdomen." Unohana lifted an eyebrow, to which Isane shrugged, "Don't look at me like that, we don't have an official term for it. Either way, Hiren has internal bleeding and cartilage rupture. All in all, I'd say they were pretty lucky that Mashiro was there. Without her healing Zan-pakutou, they'd have probably died a lot sooner." Unohana nodded, as they turned and entered the fourth division hospital area. Unohana and Isane stopped, looking in at the commotion. Axai was attempting to leave and was, for the most part, being restrained. At least ten people were trying to restrain him. Despite their efforts, he kept stepping forward, the group being dragged along, "Let me out of here!" Kenpachi sat to the side, chuckling at the display.

Unohana walked forward, coming up to Axai, "Dear, we can't allow you to leave yet. You're not fully healed." Axai shook his head, and kept working forward, "I don't care, I need to train some more!" Unohana glared at him, and the ten people quickly escaped, "Listen. You have two options. You can either return to your bed and rest, or I can castrate you fifty times and then return you to your bed to rest." Axai gulped, fear in his eyes. He had no doubt that this person could indeed castrate him fifty times, and that scared him. He nodded, turning and walking back, "All right, I give up." Kenpachi came up behind him, punching the back of his head and sending him face first into the ground, "You idiot, why would you try and backtalk Unohana?" Suddenly, he felt a murderous presence behind him.

Unohana cocked her head, smiling, her voice calm, "Kenpachi, did you just punch one of my patients face first into the ground?" Kenpachi gulped, as he said the only words that could truly espress the fear in his eyes, "oh, fuck me sideways..." He burst through the wall, sprinting down the court roads, "Outta the way! I said move, damn it!" A squel of terror, followed by a horrible crunching sound signaled his retreat. Unohana shook her head, "I'll get him later. Hanatarou, are the other patients all right?"

Hanatarou nodded, his face grim, "Um, yes. All except for one..." Unohana looked at him, "What do you mean?" Hanatarou gulped, afraid to say it, "Um...Kuragari Hiren escaped earlier during your meeting..." For a moment, nothing. Then suddenly...

Unohana picked Axai up from the ground, shaking him relentlessly, "Where is he!? Tell me now!" Axai stuttered out quickly, "I-I-I don't know!" Unohana stopped shaking him, handing him to Hanatarou, "Come along, Isane. We must find him." Even though her voice was calm, Isane knew this would end very, very badly.

Hiren walked around the small forested area, coming up to a large wooden wall. His chest was bandaged, as was his left arm and both of his legs. He stretched, looking over at the others that were there, "Hey guys, whats up?" Kyoraku nodded at him, tipping his hat, "Not much, Hiren. Good to see you're out and about." Urahara nodded, lifting his hat slightly, "Didn't think you'd make it to this one." The white haired Hitsugaya sat cross armed, "I still don't know what the hell this is about. Isshin just dragged me over here..." Ichigo's father, Isshin, smiled, pressing his fingers to his mouth, "Shh, its about to start." Hiren turned, looking at the wall. All accounted for, there were about ten people in total that stared at the wall. Urahara snapped his fingers, and the wooden wall seemed to dissipate. On the other side, a slightly steamy females bath, full to the brim with female shinigami, their supple bodies wet and soapy. Kyroaku turned, looking at Urahara as he lifted a glass of sake, "To Urahara, a genius among men!" They all raised glasses, cheering him.

Hitsugaya grew wide-eyed at what had just happened. In less than three seconds, he had just seen more naked females than most poor guys would ever get to see in their lifetime. He shook his head, glowing red, "No, just no. I'm leaving!" Kyoraku caught him, holding him down, "Now now, Hitsugaya. You need to learn about this all sometime, the way your lieutenant acts. We're just making sure you're ready! Haha!' Hitsugaya glared up at him, "What is that suppose to mean?" Kyoraku smiled, tapping his forehead, "Oh, you'll see." Hiren smiled, raising his glass to Urahara, "Urahara, your idea of making a one way see through wall is amazing!"

Urahara waved his fan, his smile plastered on his face, "Ahahaha! Oh, it's nothing at all! Just a little idea I came up with!" He sighed, "I'm just happy that the Organization Of Female Shinigami always has a weekly meeting inside this spa." Hiren nodded agreeingly, "Yep, I gotta hand it to them. If they did this every night, they wouldn't even need to worry about us being perverted to them..." Everything was quiet a moment, before they all burst into laughter. Kyoraku wiped tears of mirth from his cheeks, "hahah! Yeah, right!" Isshin was turning blue from laughter, "HaahahahAH! Good one, Hiren, good one!"

"Hahaha, thanks! They just come..to..me..." He looked around, searching for whatever was making the slight beeping sound. His hand came up to his neck, coming down with a little, six legged mechanical beetle. A small red light blinked on it, coinciding with the beeps. Urahara looked over, "Oh, thats a locator I made for the fourth division relief squad, in case one of their patients escaped before the treatment was finished..." He suddenly realized what this meant, as he looked in fear at Hiren, "Please tell me you didn't...you wouldn't..."

"Yeah, I left while Unohana-taicho was at the meeting," Hiren said, dumbfounded, "Why?" All four captains went wide eyed, as they all said the only words that could come to mind, "Oh shit..." Even as they finished, Unohana came out of the trees behind them all with isane in tow, "Hello, everyone, how is your day going?" A cold shiver went down their spines, as they mentally kissed their asses good-bye.

Yoruichi looked at Soifon, who appeared to be staring at her naked form, "Um...hi?" Soifon remained quiet, still watching her. She looked like a cat about to pounce on prey. Yoruichi looked around, "Umm..." The place was packed, all the way from the door to three feet in front of her. In truth, the Female Shinigami Organization only called this a meeting for the sake of getting into the best outdoor onsen in Seireitei for free, calling it a 'Business Expense'. Yoruichi looked at the crowd, cringing as Soifon swam toward her, "You have nowhere to escape, Yoruichi..." Yoruichi felt a shiver run down her spine, turning toward Soifon. The look in her eye wasn't one of friendly joking. Yoruichi smiled, "Um, hehe...Soifon, you know I'm no-" Suddenly, a loud banging interrupted her. She looked at the wall. It sounded like people were banging on it, and she could barely make out screams if she listened intently. All the females turned, watching the wall. Soifon glared at the wall, "Who dares to intrude on my moment of glory with Yoruichi-Sama?" Yoruichi ignored the creepy phrase.

Nanao came up, her glasses still on but her hair down and glistening. She listened to the screams a moment, before cocking her head, "Captain?" A crack appeared down the wall, growing in size and amount, cracks rippling along at odd angles. Matsumoto swam over, standing, "What in the world..."

Suddenly, the wall gave way to reveal Hiren and Kyoraku and Urahara Isshin and Hitsugaya, in that order, all running from Unohana, who stood in the middle of unmoving male bodies. All the girls had jumped up when the wall gave way, and now stood in full view, glistening and serene. For a moment, Hiren and the captains stopped, admiring what had occurred. Then Unohana's voice came through to them, "Oh, thank you for waiting." That single sentence made them start running again. Too bad they didn't all make it.

Hitsugaya got taken out by a flying Matsumoto Unclothed Breast Tackle, her voice high and gleeful, "Oh, Captain! You didn't have to go sneaking around and peeking! If you had just asked I would've brought you in here!" Hiren, Urahara, Kyoraku, and Isshin all glared at him, their voices in unison, "Lucky bastard!" Isshin was next, getting taken out by what appeared to be the entire left hand side of the onsen. His voice carried as he was dragged down, "I die happy!" Kyoraku got taken out by Nanao, who held him in a choke hold, "You preverted freak!" urahara and Hiren were the only two who had escaped. Soifon turned, "See Yoruichi, men are just trou...where'd you go?" She looked around, seeing Yoruichi stepping out of the onsen and following Hiren and Urahara. Soifon followed quickly, as Unohana followed her.

Hiren and urahara ran, side by side, urahara smiling, "Ahaha! Way to go, Hiren!" Hiren lifted an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" Urahara smiled, "Now, they'll have to go to the second bext onsen in Seireitei. I have video cameras in that one!" Hiren laughed out loud, "Ahahaah! Excellent, excellent!" Unohana came rushing up from behind, her face gentle, "Oh, don't be running, I just want to talk!" They both sped up. Hiren saw Kenpachi turn towards them and start walking, and an idea formed, "I have a plan." He ran straight for Kenpachi, and at the top of his lungs yelled, "Hey, Kenpachi-Taicho! I challenge you to a fist fight!" He was three feet from kenpachi, when he turned and a rock hard fist connected with Hiren's cheek. He went through two walls, and landed in a third. Urahara stopped, looking at Hiren with a 'what the fuck' look, "That was your plan?" Hiren smiled, coughing up blood, "Just watch..."

Kenpachi did an arm pump, "haha! You should've known better than to challenge me!" Unohana's voice came from his side, "Kenpachi! Did you just punch _another_ one of my patients!?" Kenpachi paled, his eyes widening, "Oh shit..." the next image Hiren saw was Kenpachi running down the road, Unohana following quickly with a flail. Urahara sighed, "Phew! That was pretty quick thinking, Hiren." Hiren nodded, "Thanks...Also, I'm sorry Urahara-Taicho..." Urahara lifted an eyebrow, "What? Why?" Hiren smirked, "If I hadn't made you stop just now, you might have escaped from Yoruichi and Soifon." It took a moment for Urahara to realize what Hiren just said, and in that moment Yoruichi barreled into his head with a knee while Soifon sweeped his legs out from under him.

Urahara was dragged off, Yoruichi announcing loudly, "Back to the onsen! We maim him there!" Urahara wriggled and writhed, but he couldn't get free. Hiren chuckled lightly, wincing at the pain in his body. Some of his wounds had reopened. He saw Isane standing in front of him suddenly, a light emanating onto his body as she spoke into a miniature comm system, "Hanatarou, bring a stretcher please." Hanatarou's confirming yes came through statically, as she turned it off. Hiren smiled up at her, "Sorry about causing you this much trouble." She shook her head, "Don't worry about it, it's my job." Hiren smiled, his head lolling about as he tried to focus his eyes, "You know, you're... pretty cute..." Isane looked surprised, before Hiren's eyes closed and he fell unconcious.

"All right ladies!" Yoruichi said, her foot on Urahara's head. All four of the captains were tied up, with at least one girl driving their heads into the ground. "What do you suppose we do to these lecherous perverts?" Voices started shouting out suggestions, none of them pleasant.

"Rip their nails off, cut them up, and throw them into a tub of salt!"

"Throw them into the all male only onsen with a sign that says, "Guess What? We're Gay!'"

"Send them to Hueco Mundo with no weapons and release hollow bait all around them!"

"Castrate them with rusty spoons!"

Yoruichi listened intently, nodding her head and smiling, "Yes, yes, these are all very good ideas..." She smiled grandly, looking up, "But I have one that can't be beat!" All the females, who were clothed now, looked in awe at her, waiting for her to continue. "Their punsihment shall be..." She paused for dramatic effect, "Being locked in a room with Yachiru on a sugar high all day!" Urahara, Kyoraku, Isshin and Hitsugaya all tensed, as the girls all cheered in excitement. Hitsugaya spoke up, his voice rough, "Hey! I wasn't even a part of the plan! They dragged me here without telling me what was happening!"

Yoruichi looked at him a moment, eying him quietly, "Hmm...fine. That actually sounds plausible. At least more believable than wanting to stop the act and protect the females," She said, eying Kyoraku, "Seriously? We know you, Kyoraku." He smiled, "Hehe, I had to at least try, right?" Yoruichi pointed at the door, "Quickly, we must take them to the Eleventh Division barracks!" The girls all cheered, dragging the men roughly behind them by the ropes.

Hiren sat up in his bed in the Fourth Division Relief Center, looking around. He saw his guardless blade propped against the wall, next to a small stand by the bed. On the stand was a glass of water, and two pills on a small slip of paper. A note that leaned against the glass read, 'Take one when you wake up, and one later tonight before you go to sleep. Hiren smiled, swallowing a pill with a gulp of water. He swung his legs out, testing their strength against the floor. He stood up, stretching slightly. Walking out the door, he made his way around the Relief Center. After a few minutes, he found himself in an area that had a great many people.

Go boards lined one wall, with Shogi boards along the other. Down the middle were puffy chairs and cushioned couches. Hiren walked in stiffly, maqking his way to a Shogi board. He looked at it a moment, before looking around. Everyone seemed to be doing something, and nobody appeared to be without a partner for the game. He sat with his back against the wall, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Maybe five minutes passed, before he heard a female voice, "Would you like to play?" Hiren looked up, seeing Isane standing across the board. He smiled, "Ello, you're the one that kept me from dying again."

Isane shook her head, "No I'm not." Hiren nodded as she sat down, "yes you are. I may have blacked out, but I do remember seeing you knelt over me before I lost consciousness." Isane smirked, "That's because I saw you get knocked through the wall. I figured it'd be best I treated you there, before the blood loss hurt you too much. Speaking of which," She moved a piece, looking at the board, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Hiren asked, moving his own piece. Isane moved a piece of her own before answering, "Challenging Kenpachi-Taicho to a fist fight. You couldn't have possibly hoped to win." Hiren smiled, chuckling as he moved his piece, "I think I won, though. In exchange for a single punch from Kenpachi, I was able to keep Unohana from getting mad at me." Isane smiled, laughing lightly, "heehee, you're right, that does sound like a victory." Hiren smiled as he moved a piece, "You know, you're cute when you smile."

Isane flushed slightly, "Well, thank you..." Hiren cocked his head, "Hm, what's this? Not used to being called cute? What about beautiful, or gorgeous?" Isane shook her head, "No, never. Guys don't usually talk to me." Hiren lifted an eyebrow, "Oh? Why not?" She sighed, "Well, I'm a lieutenant, and most guys don't like their girlfriends being in a higher position of power than them." Hiren shook his head, "That's just wrong." He moved his piece, smiling, "Sorry, but I win." He started setting up a new game, as Isane spoke, "Maybe, but I can understand where they're coming from. It's all right, I'll find someone eventually." Hiren smirked, "You really believe that?"

Isane nodded, "Yes, of course!" Hiren sighed, "Well, if you do, then that's good for you. You still have hope, and that could be quite influential on how your life turns out." Isane nodded her agreement, growing silent while she moved her piece. Minutes passed, as they played shogi. Footsteps headed toward, and Urahara's voice was heard, "Hey, Hiren!" Hiren looked up, seeing Axai walking toward them. He stopped, "I had a question for you, about the mission." Hiren nodded, "Go ahead, Captain."

"I've received reports about it already. I wanted to know if you'd agree to allow me to test your shikai." Hiren lifted an eyebrow, "Um, why?" Urahara smiled, chuckling lightly, "That attack you used, it was able to scare that Ascended. I wish to examine it, and see if it is possible to recreate it for use against them." Hiren smiled, "Sorry, but not while I'm healing. Wait until I'm healed, I'll give you an answer then." Urahara smirked, nodding as he walked off, "Very well then!"

Hiren smiled, chuckling, "Sorry, Isane-Chan, I think I'm going to go rest." He stood up, moving a single piece before heading towards his room. Isane looked down at the board. She had lost. She looked at his retreating back, watching him leave. She stood after he was gone, going back to her normal duties.

Isane woke up, drenched in sweat, "F-fish cakes!?" she breathed, hard and ragged, "Oh...just a nightmare..." She closed her eyes, sighing, "I hate these nightmares..." She stood up, her white shihakusho billowing as she walked outside. She walked to the kitchen, fixed herself a cup of tea, and started walking around the relief center. She worked her way through the halls, checking on various patients. She turned down a hall, and saw a shadowed figure leaving one of the rooms. She followed the figure, as he left the relief center through a window in the hall. She followed him outside, her energy ready to send for help at anytime using a kido.

She followed him through the streets of Seireitei. Almost an hour passed, until they were on the outskirts and the Seki Seki wall was only a few hundred yards away. She watched as the figure entered the barracks of the Third Division. She followed, and finally she saw the figure enter one of the rooms. She tip toed to the door, which sat ajar. Inside, the figure bent over the figure of a female. She saw his mouth open, revealing fangs. His head came down, his mouth planting soundly onto her neck. She spasmed a moment, as low sucking noises came from the room. Isane's eyes widened, as she stumbled back and fell against the wall. The figure looked up, his dark silver eyes shining in the pitch dark of the moonlit night. He crashed through the window, his mercury colored earlobe length hair swirling. Isane took deep breaths, her eyes wide. She shook her head, unable to fathom what she just saw. The girl was bleeding from where she had been bitten, and Isane rushed over to her. As Isane healed the wound, one thought ran through her head.

_It's Hiren! He's the one thats been attacking people!_

* * *

How Was It?

Did You Like It?

Comment On It, So I Can Make It better!


End file.
